


fusco

by tchouli



Series: POI Haiku [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Haiku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	fusco

blue line deception  
underestimated, friend  
covertly redeemed


End file.
